Castiel Interferes
by Miss Snazzy
Summary: Edward is gone and Bella just isn't coping. Without the wolves, things go a bit differently with Laurent in the meadow. Castiel isn't quite pleased with how things turn out and decides to interfere. New Moon AU. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"You don't…want me?"

Several hours had passed before she was found, lying numbly on the ground of the forest. She had curled in on herself like a dying flower, eyes staring unseeingly. A hazy feeling had settled over her even as the damp grass soaked her clothes.

There were people around her, whispering. People that had no right to witness this—this agony. A distant part of her knew that she must've looked pathetic.

It didn't matter.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"I'm fine."

Several months had passed before she truly felt anything. Charlie's hand had struck across her sallow cheek in an attempt to snap her out of her daze. He didn't think she was fine. He thought she needed help. He said she needed to leave this place. That was what Renee had come for.

But she had died here and she was determined. This was her coffin. This was where she would lie.

There was no getting over this.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. This means that while chapters might exceed 100 words, they'll never reach much more than that.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"Okay."

Several minutes had passed in which Laurent waxed poetic about the aroma of her blood like she was a fine wine and what a tragedy it was that he just had to have a taste. His steps had been predatory when he approached, but his hand was gentle when he bore her neck to him.

She watched a hallucination scream in outrage over her death and whisper sweet nothings to her as Laurent lapped at her bleeding neck. Her smile slipped into a frown when the black spots dotting out her vision made it difficult to make out his shape, leaving her with a fractured face to take with her as she faded away.

Rest in pieces.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"The body has been drained of blood."

Several days had passed since her body was discovered, abandoned in the forest—just as she had been months before. The cold slab beneath her was inconsequential to the corpse. A pair of doctors spoke calmly over her.

All of her blood had been drained, yet there wasn't a single mark on her—barring the puncture wound on her neck. It was decided that she must've died during some kind of weird cult ritual. An assortment of assemblies meant to build self-esteem was held at her old high school to prevent anyone else from following in her footsteps.

Laurent was back in Denali by now, being coddled by Irina.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"I raised you from perdition."

The words are hard to make out, as if she were underwater. She remembers peace and such a bright light—but it's gone. She feels bereft, standing in a graveyard, staring down at her recently unearthed casket.

The man in front of her—the one that brought her back—he's just standing there too. He wears a tan trench coat and despite having dug her up, he's immaculate. His face is blank and she feels just as empty, but even amidst her apathy, she can't help but ask—_why her?_

He tells her she's wanted, and it's the first time she has cried since _he_ left.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"Because you are wanted."

His words are like a balm to her broken heart, but they sound wrong, coming out of his stoic face. He stands erect, unmoved and unchanged by the world around him. _He doesn't mean it_, a voice hisses in her head and she just wants to curl up on the floor and continue weeping. She wants to crawl right back into herself and return to that distant place where pain was numbed and everything _good_ was heightened.

He doesn't catch her as she falls. He just stares at her with his head tilted to the side. She knows he must be confused, but she can't stop falling apart long enough to explain anything to this strange man. She doesn't have the will to back away as he approaches, even as he raises his hand to her forehead.

Something overwhelms her at his touch and the world fades away.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"I will return soon."

He disappears from thin air and she thinks she hears wings fluttering as he does. She sits on the motel bed, wondering who this man is and why he saw fit to bring her back to life. She's nothing special and he's obviously something more than human, so why would he care about her? It just doesn't add up.

She rarely leaves that bed in the days that follow, content to lay curled up in a ball. Life lost meaning long ago, but now that she's back...she just doesn't know how to feel. _He's_ gone and the man disappeared and _she_ feels like she's been hollowed out.

She wonders if she was better left in the ground.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"He lied."

It's the first thing she has said since he disappeared all those days ago. As confused as she feels about her life right now, she's certain of this. She's been abandoned again and she wants to scream—_why_? Why bring her back to life to make her endure _this_?

And suddenly all of that pain, every shard of her broken self is channeled into one emotion—_anger_. She tears the quilt and the sheets off the bed with clawed fingers. A chunk of wall gives as the bedside lamp crashes into it. There's triumph in that splinter of wall and the broken glass littering the floor.

In the darkness, she wonders if she came back wrong.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"What happened?"

She doesn't turn around at the sound of his voice. Instead, she remains curled up on the bed, her gaze directed hazily toward the wall. A few days ago, she felt anger, but once that emotion had finished blazing through her, she only felt hollowed out.

She doesn't hear him step closer and she doesn't acknowledge him when he shifts to stand in front of her. Like the night he dug her up and she collapsed beside her grave, his head is cocked to the side in curiosity as he stares at her. After a few minutes in which she remains unresponsive, he reaches toward her.

She has just enough time to say three words before his touch sends her into oblivion once more.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This story will be told in drabble form. It is based on some comics I created not too long ago.**

_Castiel Interferes_

"You left me."

It's nothing more than an exhale of breath. Without his impeccable hearing, he might not have caught it. Those three words have more meaning than they ought to as his touch sends her eyes rolling back in her head. He marvels at the twinge in his chest that they provoke, always surprised when his body deigns to _feel_ something.

The man knew little of the world, but he learned quickly enough. Give him an example or an explanation and he will eventually learn. Each connection is new and different, but entirely accepted by him—the man who always seemed to know too little. He knew what those words meant though—that he was no better than the vampire.

That new twinge in his chest would remain for quite some time.

…


End file.
